I thought you would be different
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: College AU. Austin is a RA at Harvard and Ally is a wild freshman. ONE SHOT


**Author's note: this is lowkey based off of my parents (my real life birth parents, not Caini); they met in college and my dad was an RA and is 2 years older than my mom so yah that's basically where the resemblance ends lol**

"Austin, there's a situation on the fourth floor that needs to be assessed." Brooke, who worked the front desk, informed him of after he got back from taking a late night exam.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked tiredly.

"I think you already do." Brooke replied, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"That's what I was afraid of." Austin sighed, making his way up to where he knew the disaster zone was waiting for him.

As he emerged into the hall of dorms on the fourth floor, he saw exactly what he had been expecting to see: discarded beer cans and red cups all over the floor, students grinding up against each other as a deep bass played loudly through a pair of speakers, and the ringmaster behind it all...

Ally Dawson.

"Alright Dawson, what's the deal this time?" he asked her tiredly when he finally found her.

"No big deal, just having some fun!" Ally replied.

"On a Tuesday? During finals week?" he asked her.

She simply shrugged in reply.

He was fed up with her rudeness; he marched over to the speakers and unplugged them.

All the younger students turned to see what the source was the stopped the music.

"Party's over." Austin said sternly.

Everyone groaned irritatedly, Ally just rolled her eyes.

"You guys are all FRESHMEN. You will have plenty of time left to party. But only if you don't get kicked out of school for failing all your classes because you didn't study for any of your finals." Austin lectured them. "You guys all managed to do one of the hardest things anyone can do, and that's get into Harvard. You obviously aren't dumb; so don't act stupid. Now all of you back to your dorms."

The hall slowly cleared out until the only people left in it were Austin and Ally.

Ally tried to slip away into her room, but Austin stopped her.

"Not so fast, Dawson..." he said. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Ally groaned and turned around to face him.

She took in his appearance: he was wearing a Harvard sweatshirt, black sweatpants, his messy blonde hair hidden by a gray beanie. He may look sexy, but he's still a hardass.

He looked down at her, an almost disappointed expression on his face. Her hair was a mess, her dark makeup slightly smudged, she was wearing short shorts and a ripped band tee despite the fact that it was below freezing outside.

"I heard about you, ya know." he began. "Before you came here, I heard all about THE Ally Dawson; the only girl in the entire state of Florida who got a full ride scholarship to Harvard. The way people spoke of you, you sounded legendary. I couldn't wait to meet you.

"And then you showed up here back in August, a shy little girl who had more smarts than she knew what to do with. Then slowly, you began letting yourself go. Wasting all the potential you had on partying and alcohol. Tell me Ally, why? Just why?"

"I could ask you the same thing, ya know." she retaliated. "I heard about you too. The famous Austin Moon, had every school in the ivy league fighting over him when he was barely 18, not even out of high school. You chose Harvard, and now this school runs your entire life. I heard you led your high school football team to the state championship. I heard you were prom king. I heard you were voted most likely to succeed. I heard you used to be fun. You used to have fun. Tell me Austin, what happened? What made you lose all ability to let lose and have some fun. Because newsflash, life isn't about good grades and studying; it's about enjoying yourself, being happy, making the most out of it."

"This isn't about me not being able to have fun, which for the record is bullshit." he said, stepping closer to her, a stern expression on his face. "This is about you being irresponsible and slacking off."

"Why do you care?" she asked, stepping even closer to him, anger growing in her voice. "Why do you give a shit about what I do with my life? You don't give a damn about every other student on this campus partying, but you're constantly on my ass about it. Why? Huh? Why is that?"

"Because I believed in you." he said. "From the moment I heard about you, I was interested with you. I didn't think a person who had been under the same types of pressure as me existed. But then I heard of you, and I couldn't wait to meet you. To have someone who knew what it was like to have that pressure put on you from everyone around you.

"I thought you would be different." he admitted. "I thought finally, someone here would understand me. But you turned out to be just like the rest of them."

Ally didn't know how to respond.

She was looking at him in a way she had never looked at him before: a mix of almost shock and awe, taken aback by his confession.

Then she did something that caught them both by surprise; she reached up, grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled his lips down to meet hers in a hard kiss.

His eyes widened when he felt her lips pressed against his own, but he quickly recovered from the shock and placed his hands on her hips as his eyes drifted shut and her hands went up to grip his hair.

She tilted her head to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth, causing him to let out a low lustful moan as the kiss began to heat up.

He could taste the alcohol on her mouth, but that only fueled his intoxication for her.

They heard a door open at the opposite end of the hall, startling them and breaking them apart; their faces still close, panting on each other.

He was the first to speak up.

"So what was that about you saying about me not being able to have fun?" he said, a small smirk rested on his features.

"Depends." she replied, also smirking. "Are you gonna give me another lecture about how I'm throwing my life away?"

"Actually, I have other plans." he said.

"Oh, do tell." she said, her lips ghosting across his own with every word.

Austin then reached up and grabbed her face in both of his large hands and pulled her in for another heated kiss.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
